Marinette the Muse
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Marinette is a groupie for her favorite band Cat Noir and the Akumas, while her boyfriend Luka is the bands lead guitar player, she is excited to finally lose her virginity to him after his European tour is over and they are back home in Paris, however, Luka has a different idea that Marinette never saw coming. How will our favorite Ladybug handle being devirginized by another man?
1. Chapter 1

Marinette jumped and waved her hand in happiness as the band played.

She wore a pink and black plaid dress with a belt and chains a pleated flared skirt, and a long flowy black lace over shirt that was open, lace tights, and thigh high boots, while neon blue glowsticks around her neck and wrists. She decorated her face with smokey blue eye makeup, dark pink lipstick, and gold highlighter. While silver earrings decorated her ears with a small chain with thick silver skulls and diamonds for eyes. She had her hair pulled back into a long ponytail with her ombre tips were curled, finishing the look with a white mask with pink dots and black contacts

She kept her eyes on her boyfriend his black and blue hair flying around with sweat as he strummed his electric guitar giving the deep rhythm for the song that played. They were just starting and Marinette was excited as usual watching him made her libido rise, his blue and black jacket hung from one shoulder as he played while his ripped jeans showed his slim muscular legs as he held himself up and his black converse had the bands logo on each side. He was handsome as always.

The drum player Nathaniel began the beat, the bass player Juleka and her Boyfriends sister followed her brother with the rhythm.

Then the dark figure sauntered on stage his dark jeans weren't baggy but wasn't too tight they were just enough to show his muscular legs held up by a black belt with studs, his usual cockiness showing in his walk his signature black leather jacket open and showing a black and white striped shirt, with a smile that said he ruled the world before he slammed his black painted fingers onto the keyboard then danced on his white sneakers as he bopped his head to the song then he grabbed the microphone causing the large audience to scream in girlish moans as he sang the melody, his voice like satin as it made the room smell like arousal, his hair was no longer the model style he had in middle school when he was a home-schooled daddy's boy but now it was hanging down in layers to his chin with one side shaved, his ear had a black cat earring stud and a small chain connecting to a cuff on his cartridge, .

 _I got that rock and roll, yeah yeah_  
 _I'll make you lose control, yeah yeah_  
 _C'mon and dance to my flow, yeah yeah_  
 _'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_  
 _I got that rock and roll_

Cat Noir and the Akumas.

They have the number one song on the top charts, they travel all over Europe and are preparing a contract for a world tour.

The lead singer Cat Noir wore his signature black mask and green cat contacts, Luka wore a blue mask with black contacts, Juleka wore a purple mask with one black contact and one purple contact, Nath wore a green mask with red contacts.

 _Oh!_  
 _When I'm walking down the street, it's like a show_  
 _I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_  
 _I see 'em staring at me everywhere I go_  
 _I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

 _It's a whole new level of attention_

Sweat flew around as they played and Marinette shouted in glee as they changed songs, Alya jumped as well while holding her boyfriend's hand, Nino was the best friend of the lead singer Cat Noir and tonight we were all supporting them on their final show for their summer tour.

 _Hey, girls, did I mention_

 _I got that rock and roll_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _I'll make you lose control_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Come on and dance to my flow_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_  
 _I got that rock and roll_

Nino wore a green skin-tight leather shirt with ripped long sleeves, black belts on his chest, baggy Tripp black pants with green patches, black army boots with green laces his hood up and fingerless gloves, completed with a green mask and yellow contacts.

 _Uh_  
 _Every person that I meet, they gonna know_  
 _I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_  
 _They'll all be freakin' every time I say hello_

 _I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

Alya wore her brown hair up in a matching ponytail to Marinette, while she had a 3 color ombre starting from her brown regrowth forming into red and down into white, she wore a white mask over her caramel skin with white contacts, an orange skin tight dress black arm and leg warmers, and black ballet flats.

 _It's a whole new level of attention_  
 _Hey, girls, did I mention_

 _I got that rock and roll,_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _I'll make you lose control_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Come on and dance to my flow_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_  
 _I got that rock and roll_

Cat Noir played a rip on the keyboard followed by Luka and Juleka matched the rhythm as Cat sung a crescendo in the song and Luka sang the Harmony, the audience screamed happily as they played their most popular song.

 _Ha_

 _[2x]_  
 _I got that rock and roll,_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _I'll make you lose control_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Come on and dance to my flow_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_

 _I got that rock and roll,_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _I'll make you lose control_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Come on and dance to my flow_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_  
 _I got that rock and roll_

 _Ha_

Then before anyone can blink Cat dropped the mic just before the lights went out signaling the end of the concert and the audience screamed.

Marinette was excited for a night with her boyfriend she hasn't seen him in 2 weeks.

* * *

The crowd was overly excited as they left the venue and the parking lot was a pain to escape but they managed.

"Oh my Gosh, that was amazing, I can't believe how much they have changed since they first began," Alya commented in happiness as they all walked down the hall of the hotel towards the suite the band was staying in.

"Dude, heck yeah. Adrien sure has changed his confidence is way higher since he escaped Ol' daddy-O." Nino said holding Alya by her neck with his arm as they held hands.

I giggled again excited to see Luka as we finally arrived and the bouncer in front of the door looked scary.

"This is a private party." He said menacingly but we all happily pulled out our VIP badges making him snort before opening the door for us and we were met with the band laughing and munching on Pizza in happiness, Juleka and Nathanael were happily talking with Rose and Marc, while Adrien and Luka were in the back mulling over their songwriting journals, all masks were off and contacts were out.

"Hey, guys nice job out there," Alya said walking in making them all giggle and hug us one by one.

 **(Marinette POV)**

"Hey, babe," I said coming up to him as he had his hand holding his hair but brightened when he saw me and he pulled me into his lap while wrapping me in his arms.

"Mmm. I missed you Cookie." Luka said huskily in my ear making me turn and kiss him happily but I heard a growl making me look to see Adrien looking annoyed.

"Hey, Adrien are you ok?" I asked worriedly. I haven't known Adrien that long so I don't know much about him other than what most people knew.

Small town boy from a large family with no privacy who was forced into the family business at age 12 because his talents had been a glory from the beginning, then when he turned 18 he left home traveling the country finding himself with music. At least thats what the public believes, but as a dedicated follower I know more.

He was actually 16 when he left home, leaving behind his family that was just his controlling, overbearing, and protective Father who forced him into private lessons, homeschooling, business tutoring, and modeling since he was a newborn. A famous dream boy Adrien Agreste was the heart's desire for every rich girl but then he just disappeared from the business making them all depressed but then 2 years later from the ashes rose the heartthrob bad boy Cat Noir and his band who wore black leather and made the panties wet while stories arose that he was an amazing lover and wrote the bands famous songs based on his muses.

"No. I am due to write 10 new songs for the new album and I have 2 months to do them before we need to begin practice and recording so that the world tour can go ahead with the scheduling," he explained resting his chin in his hand and looking out of the window.

I looked out of the window to see the crowd of girls all screaming and waving up at us and I wondered if any of them would be a good Muse for him.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I cuddled in Luka's arms feeling his warmth envelope my body.

"Its cool I will figure something out." He said melancholily.

Adrien looked at Luka in the corner of his eye as Luka also looked at him, Adrien felt hope while Luka felt guilty.

"Hey, Babe. Let's go to my room." Luka said hauling us up and then pulling me toward his room, I smiled in happiness at his own smirk that made me wet with desire.

"I've missed you," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his with a laugh, we held my face and waist until he removed one to close the door then the pushed me away to look at me with glazed over eyes, he was gentle in pushing me to sit on the bed and I gave him a look while biting my lip and lusty eyes.

But he just sat down on the bed next to me and let out a deep breath.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked giving a half smile while pressing my hand to his cheek making him lean into my touch and use his hand to press mine into his face before he removed it.

"Look before we... go forward." He paused making me look at him confused.

"I need a favor, its a big one and its really important." He continued holding my hands in his giving me a pleading look.

"What is it? I asked with a caring smile before I heard the door open and in stepped Adrien, his hair was hanging over one eye partly and his face impassive as he closed and locked the door before leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and one foot on the wall.

"Adrien?" I questioned but Luka held my chin making me look back at him.

"I need you to sleep with him." Luka said making my eyes bulge and go quiet before...

"WHAT?" I said standing up looking down at Luka in shock.

"I know this is a big thing." He said standing up next to me.

"Your damn right this is our night," I said a little upset.

"I know and I'm sorry but the band really needs his genius to come up with new songs and right now you're our best option," Luka said holding my arms while using his thumbs to rub them a little roughly to massage them making my head a little fuzzy.

"Luka?!" I said a little threateningly while trying to keep my cool.

"Is she a virgin?" I heard Adrien ask making me look at the impassive singer who held pleading eyes.

"Hey, that is none..." I was cut off.

"Yes, we have only gotten to 2nd base," Luka said turning me towards Adrien with Luka behind me still massaging my shoulders.

"Luka. I can't do this." I tried but feeling myself lose to his deep massage of my shoulders.

"Please Marinette. We really need this." Luka said right into my ear his hot breath tickling my ear making me close my eyes with a shuddering breath.

"But. I wanted to give myself to you Luka." I said trying to gain control but failing as I looked up at Adrien who stood up straight now and just a foot or so in front of me as Luka gracefully pulled the lace overshirt from my shoulders.

"I know, and believe me, I have been wanting to take you since I met you." He said in my ear as he pulled my dress straps from my shoulders while his other hand pulled the zipper down and I stood there and just gasped as his warm hands tickled my skin as it was exposed, and I felt another pair of hands on my legs unzipping my boots and pulling them off.

"3 y-years Luka-Ah," I said as my shoes were now off and my dress was slowly pulled down from my body exposing my strapless bra then my black lace panties before it felt in a pool before my feet were pulled up one by one to pull it off.

"I know. I enjoyed every moment of our time together but we really need you to do this, for the band and for us." Luka said kissing my cheek from behind me still as I felt his arms brush m exposed skin as he unhooked my bra letting it fall from my body and revealing my handful breasts and I watched as Adrien stayed kneeling and his eyes bugged at my pink exposed nipples and areolas.

"I love you, Luka," I said as he pressed his fingers to my hip and pushed my panties down with my fishnet tights down letting Adrien help in pulling them off and revealing my freshly shaven virginal flower to Adrien's eyes before he stood and threw my clothes to the side and he stood up in front of me.

"I Love you too Marinette, and I am so sorry but everything will be ok," Luka said pressing himself to my back before he raised his hands grazing them along my back, neck, and chin before reaching up to cover my eyes.

"Just close your eyes and don't think about it. Just feel, Marinette." Luka said making me close my eyes behind his hands before he pulled himself away from me and I was left standing naked for a moment until I felt a warm soft but calloused hand touch my forearm and gently graze up.

I shuddered a breath as I felt his presence over me, he has always been taller than me, he touched my nose with his then brushed it along my cheek as his hand grazed up my arm, his face rubbed my head until I felt his hot breath on my neck and he sniffed a deep breath.

His other hand reached up to my face and then he slowly began to push me backward until I hit the bed and I was gently roughly pushed to sit, his hand still on my face as he leaned over me and pressed his lips against mine, they were soft and gentle as he kissed me, he was slow in wrapping his arms under me and picking me up bridal style keeping his lips on mine as I kept my eyes closed then I felt my body being laid out on the soft bedding and the arms were removed from under me, I was left there naked and panting as I heard rustling and heavy breathing from 2 people.

Then I felt a hot body lean over me as hand held it up over me before he laid down on top of me wrapping his arms under my head and waist pulling my naked body against his own nudity and I felt safe and warmth as the lips returned to my mouth and I was kissed with need and fervor.

He reached down to separate my legs letting a long, thick and hot lump of flesh land right at my slit and I felt my arousal.

"Mmm-Hmm." He moaned as he continued to kiss me until he leaned down enough and I felt the head kiss my entrance before he slowly pressed himself in, with 3 years of going 2nd base with Luka I wasn't too tight and no hymen but with monster was huge and felt like I was being impaled and I moaned at the first feeling immediately opening my eyes to see a lust glazed Adrien above me panting from his mouth and his eyes watching me down to my soul until i felt his tip kiss my cervix.

He was quick to begin thrusting into me I moaned at the feeling turning my head to see Luka sitting in the armchair his pants at his knees and his hand around his small cock pumping it with arousal watching his boss have sex with his girlfriend, Adrien moved my chin back to him and kissed me again giving me a hard thrust earning himself a groan from me.

He held himself up by his knees and thrusted hard and fast groaning in my mouth vibrating his tongue against mine as his tip kept kissing my cervix, he reached down to wrap his large hands around my breasts and massage them generously and using his thumbs to lick my nipples sending me into a frenzy, moaning back into his mouth.

He was needy as he reached down further and flicked my clit earning a light scream from me as my body shook which he was quick to pick up speed as he released my swollen lips and pressed his forehead against mine giving a deep chuckle making his body vibrate.

I felt a pressure build in my body that made me wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close as I blushed deeply while my legs curved and pressed against his hips as he kept pounding into me deeply.

Then I felt him stiffen and groan.

"Cum for me Marinette," Adrien said leaning over me as I looked up at him through glassy eyes, as he continued to pump.

"Mmm.' I moaned at the feeling.

"What does that mean?" I said shaking but then I blushed and went wide-eyed as I heard them both laugh at me as Adrien stopped moving, I put my hands to my face and groaned in embarrassment, but Adrien picked up his pace and pounded hard in me making me reach up and hold the headboard to prevent me from hitting my head.

"Let the feeling rise." He said right in my ear as he flicked my clit hard.

"What is it?" I asked feeling it rise.

"It's your first orgasm." He said groaning and he stiffened up again before...

"Ah." He lightly groaned immediately stopping and scrunching his face in concentration as I felt a tiny splash of warmth inside of me almost as if bacon had exploded and drop of hot grease hit me.

"What is that?" I asked in confusion.

"I came a little too early. You just feel so good," he said moaning before leaning up slightly to look down at me and my flushing body, his long black and green necklace waved right above me.

"Your? Releasing your sperm? Inside of me? Are you wearing a condom?" I kept asking rising up slightly as I felt panic but he wrapped his arms around me and pounded hard.

"AHHH." I groaned at the forbidden feeling of hot raw flesh hitting a sweet spot within me as his fingers pinched and twisted my clit making it swell and my body was shaking.

"Oh please," I begged, but for what I wasn't entirely sure.

Finally, he pinched hard and twisted my clit, pulling a nipple into his hot mouth and sucking hard just like a thirsty baby, while my other nipple was pinched and twisted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed my head off as an electric pulse radiated through my body and I shook in heavenly pleasure and I felt myself squeeze the hot column of flesh within me in rhythm with my pulsing waves making the man above me groan and shake before he really stiffened, I felt a large flood of heat pooling deep within my belly and I screamed as I felt it stretch and I shook as more waves pulsated through me, my body drinking up what Adrien was giving me.

"Oh yes." He said happily leaning down on top of me, I cradled him closer as we both came down from Heaven.

"Was that an Orgasm?" I asked feeling my strength leave me falling asleep slowly.

"Yes," He said leaning up and pulling himself from me making me groan.

"You did great, sweet Marinette. Now rest and gather your strength." He said as I felt him rub my cheek and I moaned lightly as I felt myself slipping as a warm blanket covered my naked body and right before I was asleep I felt a warm hand on my head and then hot lips pressed tenderly to my crown.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day.

Opening my eyes slowly and groggily I moaned and turned over rubbing my face as my body shifted back into reality and working mode.

I sat up only to fall back ina groan as my lower abdomen was sore, I held it as carefully maneuvered myself up to sitting letting my head settle.

Looking around the room I found myself alone so I carefully got up and pulled my clothes back on, though difficult with my soreness but I was able to do it. I left the room and walked with a slight limp into the main living area where Luka was strumming his guitar.

"Hey, Babe," I said with a dazed smile making him look at me before smiling, he gently set down his guitar and came over to me wrapping me in a hug letting me feel his familiar warmth, I pulled him closer and lightly leaned on him.

"How do you feel?" He asked me holding me by the shoulders at a distance.

"Sore and groggy," I said holding my head.

"I can imagine." He said with a smile before he wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into his embrace.

"I'm actually surprised that your ok with this Luka," I said through half-lidded eyes.

"Well. I would have loved to pop your cherry myself as we planned but you know me and my devotion to the band." He said leading me towards the large bathroom where a group of shopping bags was set on the counter. 1 was from Victoria secret, 2 were from Chanel, 1 from Gucci, 1 from Agreste, 1 from Bath and Body Works, and one from Sephora

My eyes went wide at them.

"What are those?" I asked lightly shaking.

"Gifts from Adrien as a thank you for your devotion to the band. Take a shower and get refreshed, there are new soaps and stuff in the bags for you to use. Then once you're done I will take you out for lunch and do more shopping. Boss has given me specific orders." Luka said with a joyful smile. I loved seeing him happy.

"Where is Adrien?" I asked with concern.

"After he finished with you he went right back to his secret spot of inspiration said he had a flourish of song ideas," Luka said like a kid in a candy store.

"Ok thank you, Luka," I said reaching up to kiss him but I got his cheek instead.

"Your welcome," he said practically skipping out of the bathroom.

I locked the door behind him and went to look through the Bath and Body works bag, I found my favorite body wash, shampoo, conditioner, moisturizer, bubble bath, and even a hairbrush.

I didn't want to look at the rest until I was ready.

I turned on the hot water letting the tub fill up and the steam filled the room I was quick to pour the bubble bath in and let the foam double in bubble as the room wafted of peony and Lemon.

I stripped myself of my clothes and even pulled out my pink hair weave (Thank you Alya) leaving my hair it natural black look, then I stepped into the water feeling the heat relax my muscles it was a nice deep tub with wide walls.

I relaxed before dunking myself soaking my hair and rubbing my skin as I moved my hand down to my abdomen I felt a slight bump and looking I saw that my belly had descended out some making me look 4 months pregnant, I added slight pressure and felt the soreness spike as a hot gush of liquid was pushed out from my vaginal canal and it turned the water murky, though I didn't push much out I still felt a lot in me but I didn't want to hurt myself again so I left it alone, I will just have to wait for my body to 'digest' it.

I washed myself gently and thoroughly even washing my newly devirginized vagina.

I scrubbed delicately on my scalp while shampooing and conditioning my hair.

I came back up with a deep breath from the water feeling clean, I pulled the plug letting the water drain before standing and leaving the tub, the towels were fresh but they smelled like Adrien, I was rubbing my hair when I realized how I felt.

'Adrien has my virginity,' and that idea alone made me wet and I became slightly scared, 'I want to be with Luka.' I looked in the mirror at myself. 'Didn't I?'

I decided to try and enjoy my day shopping with Luka and put this in the past. I happily opened the Victoria secret bag finding a red and black bra and panty set, they fit like gloves and were comfortable too.

I then moved to the other bags, the Gucci bag had a red purse to hang on my hip, the Sephora bag had a variety of makeup, the Chanel bags had red thigh high boots with thick 3-inch heels and a matching leather jacket, and Agreste bag had a black mini dress with flared skirt, sweetheart neckline and sleeveless.

The outfit fit perfectly and made me look like a celebrity model, I opened the makeup and did a matching look to the outfit with a pale foundation to match my half Chinese complexion, red eyeshadow with a blood red smokey crease, thick wing eyeliner, and then bold red lip stain.

I moved on to my hair blowdrying it before I sprayed it with hairspray and pinned tresses up in curls, gently blow drying my hair again with high heat before releasing the pin curls and keeping some curls in place while the rest of my hair I pulled back into a ponytail with a spiral curl tip leaving out the pink weave.

I put my belonging in the red hip purse before setting the now empty bags in the trash and let the bathroom seeing Luka in the living room strumming his guitar again but he sniffed and looked.

"Amazing." He said happily before he grabbed his wallet and he guided me out of the suite.

* * *

Luka drove us to the mall as promised and we stopped at the food court eating our regular mall meal of pizza and salad while chatting about music, Luka I noticed kept looking around making me notice that I was getting stared at.

I felt exposed but beautiful nonetheless.

Luka guided me to our old favorite band clothing store but instead o the clearance racks he lead me to the expensive lady side where the $50 to $100 dresses and accessories were found.

"Luka these are too expensive," I said stopping and holding him back but he just smiled and said.

"Don't worry about it. Hey here is something," he said pulling out a red corset dress with thigh length skirt black lace ruffles lining the hems and even separating the skirt from the corset, and intricate embroidery was bunched together in places giving the illusion of Ladybug dots while a petticoat was underneath to give the skirt flare. It was beautiful.

"Why red?" I asked curiously, usually, my color was pink and Luka knows this.

He simply let his smile drop and put the dress against me seeing that it was my size.

"I'm gonna be straight with you. Adrien asked me to take you shopping for some new clothes, he liked the pink on you but he wants to see you in red more, so he gave me his card and told me to fix you up." he said as he picked out 2 more dresses they were the same high waist dress with a fashion belt but one was black with red dots and a red belt while the other was red with black dots and a black belt.

"Which one?" He said smiling again.

"Luka, are you expecting me to sleep with him again?" I asked in shock but he just ignored me putting the dresses on the arms of a worker and grabbing the one I held and handing that one over too.

"We are going to need a dressing room please." He said to the worker before the guy scurried off just as Luka picked out a black and red sweatshirt with a black ribbon on the neckline.

"Luka?" I asked him almost on the verge of tears.

"Look. I'm sorry, but I love the band, it's very important to me and if the boss needs... inspiration to write songs so that we can flourish well... I have got to give it to him." He said looking at a pair of black and red leggings.

"It wasn't Adrien who suggested this. It was you." I accused him as he handed the new stuff to the worker.

"How many more times Luka?" I asked threateningly.

"Maybe 9." He said slowly flipping through the hangers as his voice was laced with guilt.

"Nine?" I said incredulously.

"Every Muse gives Adrien the inspiration for one song for every time they do it. The more you give yourself to him the happier he will be and the more songs he will write so that the band will get famous." He said with a bemused look and not looking at me at all.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't how you wanted it but the boss is a better lover then me and you enjoyed him way more then you would have if I had done it." Luka admitted making the worker guy look at him with confusion and shock.

"That was MY virginity to give away Luka and I wanted you to have it," I said seeing the worker drop his mouth in shock.

"I know. But please just trust me, everything will be ok. I swear, it." He said looking over at me with his pleading baby doll eyes the same ones that got me to say yes to dating him in the first place.

* * *

I had wanted to go home but Luka kept dragging me to store after store and once we were done he took us back to the hotel, I sat on the couch with my legs crossed staring at the 16 bags from different stores. Luka was sitting at the window strumming his guitar again while Nathanael was tapping his drumsticks on the guitar hero game while Juleka matched him with the bass guitar remote.

Rose and Marc watched nearby while Alya and Nino were in the kitchen cooking up some onions and garlic for chicken seasoning.

I stood up and walked over to the breakfast bar sitting in a chair and watching as the 2 lovers acted like a married couple, I watched them with envy before looking over at Luka who caught my eye and copied my sadness, he put down his guitar and walked up to rub my back and sit next to me.

"Hey." We heard making us look up to see Alya giving us a concerned look.

"Are you two ok?" She asked us as Luka rubbed my back soothingly, I turned from him and opened my mouth to say something when the door was flung open and a very happy Adrien came in humming a tune and dancing.

I instantly got scared and stiffened while my panties became wet with desire, Luka felt me stiffen and used his blue fingernails to scratch my back knowing that was how to relax me when I was stressed.

Adrien turned and stared at all of us and smiled before pulling the earbuds from his ears.

"3 and a half new songs in just 16 hours," he said making everyone smile and clap happily though I felt a little relieved but also excited about the bands new songs and how great they will be.

I felt Luka behind me as he pushed me off of the chair and I gasped as he pulled my underwear down letting it fall to the floor

"But I need more energy to finish the 4th song." He said making me turn just as I heard a loud thumping and suddenly he was in front of me, grabbing me by the waist and hoisting me up onto the bar, my underwear falling to the floor forgotten and unneeded.

"Adrien please," I said in a blush while Luka held my arms as Adrien pushed my legs apart and for a split second my pink flower was on display to the room before I screamed as a hot, wet, soft cavern covered my slit and moaned deeply, I turned to see Nino holding a flailing Alya back as he himself held a disappointed face not looking at me.

I struggled but could do nothing, Adrien pushed his tongue in my hole while applying suction to my clit and I felt my arousal build and my need to fight diminish, I grasped his hair with my fingers while he wrapped his arms around my legs and hoisted me up on his shoulders off of the bar and suddenly I felt like I was suffocating him but he knew what he was doing as he walked down the hall and into what I knew was his own room, bigger than the others with a kingsize bed and he easily made us fall back onto it getting himself a deep guttural moan while eating me and soaking my nearby skin with my arousal and his saliva.

I saw Luka had followed us and I thought he was going to come in and watch us again but instead, he placed my shopping bags and even my stuff from his room inside then he locked the door from the inside and shut it just as I saw Alya come charging down the hallway and then it was silent, I heard the door lightly rattle suggesting Alya was hitting it with fervor trying to help me but the room was soundproof inside and out.

Adrien pulled off his leather jacket while still eating me then lifted himself from me staring at my flower while he ripped his shirt down the middle and tossing it aside before leaning back down to kiss my hot open watering hole. I shook in pleasure as his tongue flicked everywhere and I felt his tastebuds grinding against my soft flesh.

I heard him undo his pants and before I could register he leaned up and impaled me with his thick cock once again making us groan at the same time.

"Oh yes." He said sitting up on his knees and held me by my waist pulling me onto his thrusting hips.

"Adrien your too rough," I said in between thrusts but I was ignored as he reached down and pinch my clit.

"AH. Please. You're going too fast." I begged but could do nothing as my orgasm was ripped from me making me arch my back and squeeze him as he pumped his fluid in my body and i groaned as my womb welcomed the baby spunk into it.

I laid back and breathed heavily as he slipped out and sit next to me pulling out his journal and then began to write while I was slipping out of consciousness. I wasn't fully tired just yet so i found it difficult until Adrien held my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb and soon I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later.

I woke up groggy again, my body aching, Adrien was not in bed again, I had been moved to his room last week, I don't sleep with Luka anymore but I still sit next to him when we are hanging out with the others but he doesn't kiss me or even hold my hand anymore let alone touch me and I am beginning to miss him.

I stood up and went to the bathroom it was bigger than the other bathroom that the others shared, I began running the hot water filling it with the peony bubble bath as I sat on the toilet I had gotten used to doing this so its not as painful as before so it was easy to press my abdomen as the gush of white liquid fell from me as if I was peeing, I moaned at the feeling of my womb deflating. Finally, I'd had enough and it had become a bit painful so I flushed the poisons and went over to the bath.

The hot water welcomed me like an old friend, I put my hair up as I took the loofah and lathered the soap onto my body scrubbing away my dead skin and the smell of sex, suddenly the thing was pulled from me making me gasp before a hot sculpted body wrapped around me from behind and pulled me up out of the water my legs were roughly separated by the 2 godlike legs as the loofah was pressed to my womanhood and scrubbed gently while the other hand had a dollop of soap on it and began to rub it into my breasts. I leaned back and saw the familiar blonde hair, as his warm soft lips moved to my ear and began nibbling my earlobe and moaning before the hands began to move around washing my body with delicious care and tender lust.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear before he heard him opening a bottle I looked for a moment to see a new bottle of vaginal body wash he pulled open the tab and squeezed a small drop on his hand.

"Why did you get that?" I asked blushing making him look at me with a cocky smile.

"Every woman needs to have a healthy pussy." He said reaching back around and began rubbing the special soap into my vaginal crevices and especially over my clit and I felt the pleasing tingle of the soap.

"Especially women who are getting a regular good raw fucking." He said tenderly with a bit of domination.

He easily pressed his fingers deep inside lathering the soap around my hole before he removed his hand and replaced it with his thick dick as I sat on his lap impaled he washed me fully then moved to scrub my hair while kissing me and pumping into me gently before grabbing a razor and he was gentle in shaving my mound of its black bush.

Once I was clean and mostly bald other than my head of hair, eyelashes, and eyebrows, he held me up as he stood in the shower while I scrubbed him as best I could while he bumped me up and down but I kept having orgasms which were making it difficult and he just kept pumping telling me to keep up the washing.

after we were both clean he had me rub him down with a towel before he rubbed me down with a towel, I was submissive as I used the towel to cradle his balls and rub along his shaft but he stopped me to haul me up on his hip impaling me again so that he can pump his semen into my already once again full womb making me shudder in orgasm too.

He held me like a baby cradling my butt as I leaned on his shoulder coming down while his cock was still in me, he laid me down on the bed pulling himself out and then picking up a bottle of baby oil.

He opened my legs and gently poured the warm baby oil on my pussy then gently rubbing it into my crevices around my clit and down to my rosebud, and even into my vaginal canal before he moved to rub my freshly shaven mound, he sat up and then poured more on his hand then rubbed it on my freshly shaven legs, arms, pits, and just for the fun of it he rubbed it into my breasts too.

Once all oily he held it out to me and he had me rub it into his cock and balls but he never forced me into giving him oral, he would never tell me why but I had a feeling he didn't like it.

Once we were clean and oily he had me lay down on the bed before he tied me down and I could only watch as he opened a cabinet and pulled out his black nail polish, he leaned on the bed putting my feet to his chest and staring at me as he began to paint my toenails, afterward he untied a hand and painted my fingernails.

I dressed in the black dress with red dots, red fishnet tights, black ankle boots with laces, chains, a belt, and 3-inch thick and 3-inch tall heels, adding the red leather jacket, I used my newly painted nails to brush my hair and paint makeup on my face, I went for a more edgy look today with straight hair, black smokey eyes, and brown lipstick.

Adrien was sitting in his window seat writing more songs as I grabbed the magazine open to the page before smiling and walking into the living room where Luka was going over one of Adrien's new songs on his guitar.

"Luka, look The Restaurant and Museum of the Living Dead has a couples day this week and its half price on all drinks." I said happily showing him the magazine which he looked at then cocked a half smile with a look that said 'Seriously?

"I'm sorry Marinette but I've already been there this week." He said giving me an incredulous smile before looking over the song and playing the tune again, I dropped my arms down still holding the magazine.

"You went without me? Babe, we've been wanting to go there together for months." I said in shock.

"I know and I'm sorry I just had a date and it was a good time." He said not looking up at me until he stopped and gulped realizing what he just said.

"You... went on... a date?" I asked feeling my adrenaline speeding up and my heart lightly breaking, as he stood up gently put his guitar down and looked at me with raised hands in a motion that said 'Its alright.'

"Are you... cheating on me?" I asked stepping away from him and noticed that everyone in the room was looking at us.

"Marinette I can't be cheating on you, Your Adrien's girl now." He said dropping his hands in a cocky way that makes girls like me feel like idiots, and boy did I ever.

"What? I'm your girlfriend Luka." I said looking at him in shock slightly yelling.

"No, I gave you up when I gave you to Adrien." He said putting his hands in his pockets and talking to me like I really was an idiot.

"But..." I said before strong hands grasped my shoulders.

"Luka. Do you need help?" I heard Adrien say.

"One more thing." He said making me shake.

"Why Luka?" I asked feeling the tears fall.

"Because I haven't been in love with you in 2 years, I have been waiting for you to let me pop your cherry and now I don't get to so what's the point?" He said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"That's all I was to you?" I questioned him loudly.

"Marinette, when we started dating I will admit I did have the hots for you but after a while I needed something and you weren't putting out so I found company with other girls. I was grateful that you didn't come along." He said scratching his head.

"Then why keep me around? Was it all just to get at my Cherry?" I said brushing Adrien off.

"Not everything. Honestly, I'm not a dating type guy but Adrien thought it would be a good idea to have a virgin on hand for 'insurance.' Turns out he was right and a good lay was just what the doctor ordered." He said making the finger motions on the word insurance.

"I was insurance?" I said looking at Adrien who looked at me not caring.

"Were we even dating?" I asked Luka turning back towards him.

"Not really. It was in the plans but we needed someone that could entertain the virgin until the time came to claim the insurance and since Nathanael is with Marc I was the easy choice and believe me being your fake boyfriend was not easy, you're too romantic. I kept getting sick on your kindness." He said pointing a finger in his mouth to pretend he was gagging.

"Luka, That's enough," Adrien said making the blue boy sit.

"Sorry, Boss," Luka said before he remained silent.

"Marinette?" I heard Adrien say pulling me close to try and coddle me but I growled and glared at him before slapping him across the face.

"I'M AN INSURANCE POLICY TO YOU?" I screamed as I watched him stumble back and grab his pretty boy face.

"DID EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS? I shouted looking around the room but no one looked at me they all either looked at the floor in shame or rubbed their necks with a blush.

I turned and began heading for the door without saying another word I was so pissed off, stomping my way out.

"Oh No, You Don't," Adrien said grabbing me around my chest holding my arms to my body in a vice-like grip.

"Get off of me," I screamed stepping on his foot making him groan and growl in pain but kept his grip.

"Luka help me." He shouted making my fake Ex-Boyfriend grab my legs and I struggled and screamed as they hauled me through the suite and to Adrien's room.

"LET ME GO," I screamed as they lightly tossed me on the bed and held me still as my limbs were tied down I struggled and cried out with tears flowing down my face as both of them stood up taking deep breaths while fixing their hair.

"I understand your upset. so you can ret in here until you feel better." Adrien said heading for the door.

"Luka?" I called him with tears making him stop following and turn to look at him.

"So everything was fake?" I asked him crying making the handcuffs jingle.

"Not everything. I did like you for the 1st year and Adrien gave me permission to only go to 2nd base with you as long as I tell him how you felt on my fingers." He explained making me close my body in on itself and sob as Adrien turned off the lights and closed the door as I screamed into the silent room letting no one outside the room hear as I struggled, screamed, and cried into exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

I was awake but still crying, my throat raw, sore, and swollen I'm lucky I could breathe properly.

My relationship with Luka was fake, I was a virgin sacrifice to Adrien for his band so that he could get inspiration from me for new songs. I feel so used, broken, and lost. I rubbed my face into the pillow and sobbed harder, So why was I thinking about how much I missed Adrien? I wanted to hate him so much. But I just couldn't.

Then I heard the door open, I opened my eyes to see Adrien coming in with a tray of food, I didn't move, I was too tired.

He set the tray down on the dresser before looking at me, and I just stared at him, he picked up a glass with a straw bringing it to me and holding the straw to me, I saw that it was ice water, it would feel good on my throat but I didn't move I didn't do anything but stare at him.

He tried to put the straw in my mouth but I didn't take it or suck from it.

"Come on Marinette, You need water." He said gently petting my head. But all I did was stare at him and feel more tears fall.

"You need water if you keep crying your going to get dehydrated," He said giving me a worried look but I did nothing.

"Ok Fine. Then I guess I should go ahead and tell you the rest." He said setting the water on the nightstand so I could reach it.

"I want you to think about something for me." He said grasping my chin and making me look up at him through teary eyes.

"Think back to when you were little, do you remember a black and yellow cat?" He asked me and for some reason, a memory popped up but I gave no indication of it.

"Come on Marinette focus. A black and yellow cat. What did you call him?" He asked me making remember though I still didn't move.

A little me at age 4 wearing a red and black spotted dress with white ruffle sleeves, collar, & hemline, twin tails with red ribbons, and shiny black shoes running around while being chased by a black and yellow meowing cat.

No, it wasn't a cat. It was a boy, he was much older than me. He wore a black suit and tie with cat ears and a black napkin for a tail and he was pretending to be a panther.

"Cat Noir," I said as my 2 emotions began to bleed together, nostalgia and heartbreak but not moving.

"Good how often did you play with him?" He asked me sitting on the bed next to me with a small smile but I didn't answer him as my mind was thinking.

"Every 2 weeks right? You would spend the weekend at his house," He said remembering something from so long ago I forgot.

"Do you remember why you stopped?" He asked me rubbing my tears from my face as I looked at him and then I saw him, the same boy from my memory.

"He ran away when he was 16. You were 8 at the time." He said questioningly.

"Cat Noir?" I said in a small cracked voice in surprise making him pull me in for a deep hug and kissing my forehead but he laid me back down when I did hug him back.

"Hello, LadyBug." He said reminding me of his nickname for me but I still didn't move as my emotions were bleeding together and all I felt was pain.

"I ran away because I found out something my father did that made me sick to be around him." He said stroking my hair while I laid there and stared at him before he laid down next to me.

"Do you remember LadyBug? I was only 14 and you were only 6. I held you in just like this and I said something to you." He said holding me against him as I closed my eyes to remember.

Adrien wore a black shirt with 3 stripes, a white over shirt, blue jeans, and orange converse as we laid on his bed in his room and he held me close to his teenage body, while I wore a red dress with black ruffles, black shoes and a bun on top of my head.

"We're going to get married one day LadyBug. You're going to be my wife, and I will take care of you. I promise~" The memory fades as Adrien hugged the little me and I turned to the one in front of me.

"You promised to Marry me. I said shockingly in a cracked painful voice.

"I also promised to protect you. I figured running away was a good way to start." He said holding close almost to tight as if he thought I would run away again.

"Why?" I asked him as I felt the nostalgia effecting me and loving the feeling of him close to me.

"Because growing up my father has introduced me to all of the rich daughters in the nearby area to arrange a match for me, but I was too normal for them, I wanted to dress up & act like a cat, play in the woods, come home muddy." He said holding forehead against mine, I was feeling myself calm as I saw him more as a human instead of a kidnapping, monster, rapist.

I turned my head and looked up at the water making him look and see carefully he reached over to grab it and bring it to me but I took it from him easily and found the strength to guzzle all of it feeling the chill run over my hurting throat.

"Good." He said untying my hands and then going to my ankles as I was finishing the water, he sat up with me as we laid back against the headboard and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close.

"When I was 8 he went to look for a new baker to live in the estate, So in his search, he came across a small Boulangerie and Patisserie that held not only the best bread in Paris but also a huge American man and a small Chinese woman who wanted a child of their own. Thus he offered them a deal of a lifetime, they come live at his estate and be the official baker and personal chef of the house, in return he will help them conceive a child." He said making me look up at him at the recognition of my parents.

"He had a doctor help the woman conceive making sure to give them a daughter, a beautiful little girl with dark hair who could be raised right next to her fiance and learn about who he is so that when the time came they would be married and I would be able to take over my fathers business. The Businessman Gabriel Agreste is my father." He said making me jump up in surprise.

"The same man who my parents live with and work for?" I questioned him.

"Yes, you were made to be my bride Marinette." He said looking at me to see my reaction but I felt nothing, I saw nothing, hear nothing, I felt... Dead.


End file.
